The One You're With
by megan1300
Summary: If you can't have the one you want, have the one you're with.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The One You're With  
**Chapter:** One Shot!  
**Characters/Pairings:** Az/Cain, mentions of Az/Zero, DG/Cain, and DG/Jeb  
**Spoilers/Warning:** NC-17  
**Summary:** If you can't have the one you want, have the one you're with.  
**Disclaimer: **Tin Man and all its characters belong to Sci-Fi, RHI Entertainment, NBC Universal Television. The Wizard of Oz is the property of L. Frank Baum. I'm just doing a bit of borrowing.  
**Author's Note:** So I found this while I was cleaning up my documents and decided to finish it real quick and get it posted so I can delete it. :p Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Azkadellia growls as she throws back the canvas flap and comes to a halt. Unfortunately, her sudden stop causes the man hot on her heels to slam into her back and vault her into the room. She regains her footing and takes a long, deep breath before turning slowly to face him. "I swear Cain, if you don't stay the hell away from me I'm going to-"

"Suck out my soul?" Cain taunts. He steps into the tent, catches sight of the cot, and curses under his breath. "I'm not sleeping on that with you."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," Azkadellia says, her voice mocking, "because you're staying outside."

"I've had a long day Princess." Cain narrows his eyes. "I need a good night's rest if I plan to chase after you all damn day tomorrow."

"You're not the only one that had a trying day," Azkadellia counters.

"Oh, that's right," Cain feigns. He takes a step farther into the tent. "I guess it's good they only left us one cot then since you'll be spending the evening with your boyfriend in the holding wagon."

Azkadellia's eyes widen in outrage and she takes a threatening step towards Cain. "How did you-"

"Don't give me that look," Cain snorts and rolls his eyes. "I saw your reaction when we released him from the Maiden. You had to physically restrain yourself from going to him."

"Shut up," Azkadellia hisses and steps forward so she's only inches away from Cain.

Cain glares at her. "You may want to take a step back Princess."

"Why, Cain?" Azkadellia raises her eyebrows. "Can't take the heat?"

"You're not my type," Cain says acidly.

"Oh that's right," Azkadellia says sarcastically. "I'm a little too old for you, aren't I? Isn't it a little sad you're in love with your son's girlfriend? What's the saying Cain?" Her smirk turns into a sneer. "Out with the old, in with the new?"

Cain leans even farther forward so that their noses are nearly touching. "She may be a little younger than me but she's a whole lot more virtuous than that murderer of yours."

"At least he wants a real woman."

Neither is sure who moves first, but a split second later Cain's hands have somehow found the back of Azkadellia's neck and he pulls her into a crushing kiss. She secures one hand around his shoulder while the other slithers all the way up his chest. He groans when she nips his bottom lip with her teeth and then dips forward against his lips again. All he can think about is how _good_ her body feels flush against his own.

She pulls back enough just far enough to mumble 'cot' against his lips. He pushes forward, still kissing her roughly, until the back of her legs hit the edge of the cot and then his lips find the curve of her neck as she begins trying to unbutton his shirt. Her deft fingers push a few of the buttons through the holes but it's just not fast enough for her so she grasps either side of the shirt and pulls as hard as she can. The remaining buttons soar into the air and she nearly whoops in satisfaction.

"Hey," Cain breathes, "this is my favorite shirt."

Azkadellia smirks at him and says very clearly "I don't care" before pushing her lips against his once more. She grinds her hips into him and grins inwardly when she feels him harden against her. With a growl, Cain pushes her backwards onto the cot. He rips off his tattered shirt and kicks off his shoes as she pushes herself to the edge of the cot and unbuckles his belt. She quickly releases the button and zipper of his slacks and looks up to find him staring down at her intently. She grins at him mischievously and releases him from the pants. His eyes close and his breath quickens when she expertly twists her fingers around his shaft.

After a few moments Cain suddenly pulls her to her feet and begins kissing her again while his fingers work the laces on her dress. She's actually impressed at how quickly he manages to undress her and before she knows it he's gently easing them backwards onto the cot.

Once she is flat against the cot, Azkadellia plants her feet against the thin mattress and arches her back so that his cock is rubbing pleasurably back and forth against her. She moans and just as she's about to cum, Cain pulls away from her. The smirk on his face is enough to make her want to slap him. Instead, she lets her fingernails run down his sides; gently at first and then rough enough to break the skin. Cain hisses in pain, his eyes darkening. As an act of revenge he plunges into Azkadellia without warning and covers her gasp of surprise by pressing his mouth against hers.

After that it's a blur of slick bodies and hot mouths grinding against each other as both of them compete for dominance until Azkadellia rolls Cain off the cot. He lands on his back against the floor with a thud and is about to ask her what the hell that was all about when she suddenly appears over him, eyebrows raised challengingly. She stoops down, straddling his waist with her feet flat on the ground, and lowers herself onto him. Cain groans and begins rubbing small circles against her clit while she rocks back and forth on top of him.

They continue in this way until Azkadellia can take it no longer. With a cry, she throws her head back as the orgasm wracks through her body. Cain takes the opportunity to lift her hips and, while she's still shuddering with pleasure, continues to pump into her faster and faster until his own orgasm follows hers a moment later.

Afterwards, once their breathing has returned, Azkadellia turns to Cain and says with sugary sarcasm, "You're still sleeping outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The One You're With  
**Chapter:** 2/3  
**Characters/Pairings:** Az/Cain  
**Spoilers/Warning:** NC-17  
**Summary:** If you can't have the one you want, have the one you're with.  
**Disclaimer:** Tin Man and all its characters belong to Sci-Fi, RHI Entertainment, NBC Universal Television. The Wizard of Oz is the property of L. Frank Baum. I'm just doing a bit of borrowing.  
**Author's Note:** This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but then I decided to make it a 3 parter. _PLEASE REVIEW. I'M DESPERATE FOR SOME FEEDBACK!!!_

* * *

He's not sure why he's doing this; after all, Azkadellia isn't his responsibility anymore. It could be that they'd formed a sort of friendship since that evening they shared together all those months ago. Or it could be that no one else has noticed the way she's withdrawn into herself since the charges were read and the sentence passed a few weeks ago. But really, Cain knows, it's the way she fiercely held the gaze of the condemned man until the very last second. It's the way she flinched when the floorboards dropped from under him, the way she bowed her head and shut her eyes tight to keep her tears from falling.

She disappeared directly after the execution, feigning fatigue. But Cain knows the truth. She's gone to mourn the loss no one but him even knows exists. That's why he's shuffling through the castle while everyone else is celebrating with a feast. He knows what it's like to mourn in complete solitude and after what she's been through, Az deserves better than that.

"Azkadellia," Cain calls when he reaches her chambers. He softly raps his knuckles against the large wooden door. "It's me Az. Let me in."

A moment later the door is pulled open just a hair. Cain sighs, lets himself into the room and then shuts the door behind him. He hesitates a moment before walking to the vanity where Azkadellia has chosen to seat herself.

"Hey," Cain whispers. He places a hand on her shoulder and frowns. She's obviously been trying to keep it together this whole time and he knows firsthand that bottling up your feelings will do nothing but damage in the long run. "Az," he says softly but firmly to her blank reflection in the mirror. "Azkadellia, look at me."

She blinks and slowly raises her eyes to meet his. The look on her face breaks his heart.

"Az-"

"Everyone is so happy," she whispers. She takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Come here," Cain says, tugging on her arm. She winces but a second later his arms are wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "It's okay. It's okay to cry, Az."

It's as if she's been waiting for permission this whole time and once she's finally gotten it, the damn inside her breaks. She sobs hot, angry tears against his chest so hard she can't catch her breath. She feels like she's drowning, like she's slipping away and the only one who can pull her back from the edge is gone forever.

When her knees buckle, Cain pulls her tighter against him. He feels a little awkward as he whispers what he hopes are comforting words into her ear and rubs small circles on her back. She's been holding her emotions in for so long and he knows it may take her a while to get them out, but for her he's willing to take the time.

Finally, Azkadellia is able to stand on her own two feet again. She takes a shaky breath as she pulls away from Cain's chest and looks up at him with the smallest of small smiles. It's the best thanks she can give and Cain has no problem accepting it.

"Feel better?" Cain asks as he guides her to her bed. He's done what he set out to do but he still wishes he could give her more than a handful of sympathetic words and a shoulder to cry on.

She shakes her head. "No."

"It will get better. It will," Cain tells her. He sits next to her on the edge of her bed and smoothes back the hair that has been plastered to her wet cheeks. "I promise."

Azkadellia nods and Cain takes that as his cue to leave. He leans over and she closes her eyes as he presses a soft kiss against her forehead. He lingers just a moment longer than is necessary and when he starts to pull away she tilts her face upwards and whispers, "Please Cain. I just... Please?"

With the slightest of nods, Cain's lips ghost over her pale skin and come to a rest against hers. The kiss is chaste, nothing like the ones they'd shared before, and even as he slowly eases her backwards he knows he should stop. Even if it's what she wants, it's not what Azkadellia _needs_.

But he doesn't stop.

He doesn't stop when her kisses turn fevered and desperate. He doesn't stop when she tugs his shirt over his head or when she runs her fingers through his hair. And he certainly doesn't stop when she pulls her gown to her hips and bucks against him.

It's at that point that things begin to speed up. Cain quickly removes his pants and then pushes Azkadellia farther back on the bed so he has more room to maneuver as he nudges her legs apart. He digs his knees into the mattress and leans forward to kiss her again. He rubs against her, enjoying the way she moans into his mouth as the friction sends jolts of pleasure through her body.

He lets out a low growl as he pushes into her and buries his face against her neck. Her scent is intoxicating and he almost forgets the reason why he's in this position when he leans back and realizes that, while she may be _looking_ at him, he's not the one she _sees_. The thought sobers him and for a second he hesitates. But then she smiles softly up at him and he's leaning into her touch as she places her palm against his cheek and in that moment he's able trick himself into believing he's the one she wants.

Later, when it's all over with, he holds onto her until her tears have stopped and she's fallen into a fitful sleep. He's still not sure why he's doing this; after all, Azkadellia isn't his responsibility anymore.

But she could be.


End file.
